Believe In Me
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave and Aaron have a late night talk.  Not slash   Post-ep to Self-Fulfilling Prophecy


Believe in Me

Pairing: Rossi Hotch

Summary: Dave and Aaron have a late night talk. (Not slash)

Author's Note: Post-ep to Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rossi stood on the catwalk and watched as Hotch and Morgan walked out of the bullpen towards Strauss's office. It was unusual that Strauss tagged along on a case and the tension on the plane coming home led him to believe that something had happened between Strauss and Morgan. Dave waited. He waved good night to the others as he stood watch. Hotch returned alone. The younger agent stepped through the glass doors and paused momentarily as he saw Dave leaning against the rail.

"I thought you would have gone by now," Hotch murmured as he ascended the ramp and entered his office. Dave followed close behind hands in his pockets. He closed the door and continued into the room.

"Where's Morgan?"

"Went home I guess," Hotch stated as he shuffled papers and avoided Dave's gaze.

"Are you lying to me? Again?" Dave asked with a note of hostility.

Hotch froze. He took a slow breath and looked up at his mentor. "Are you questioning me too?" he asked darkly.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Morgan still giving you trouble?"

Hotch remained mute.

Dave took a deep breath this time and blew it out as he settled into a chair. He leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles and arms. "I saw you and Morgan going into Strauss's office and after the tension on the plane – I figured something was up. So…Are you going to let me guess or are you going to spill your guts?"

Hotch stood a moment more before dropping the files from his hands into his briefcase and slamming the lid shut. "Morgan caught Strauss drinking." Dave sat passively watching Hotch and waiting for him to continue. "During the case! They were interviewing Massey and Morgan could smell it on her breath."

Dave frowned and uncrossed his arms. "That doesn't sound like Strauss. What did she say?"

Hotch slumped into his chair and shook his head. "What could she say? She has a drawer full of liquor bottles in her office."

"I have a bottle in my desk; does that mean I have a problem too?" Dave asked angrily.

"Are you drinking it in the field?" Hotch snarked. "You know the difference. I thought she had settled this when she took all that time off."

"Erin Strauss does not have a drinking problem," Dave denied vehemently causing Hotch to look at him questioningly. "I'm not saying she wasn't drinking; I'm saying there has to be more to it than that. Did she say anything at all?"

Hotch shook his head. "Why do you care?"

"I've known Erin Strauss a long time…"

"Old news," Hotch cut in.

"She wouldn't drink without a reason," Dave pointed out. "Did anyone ask her?"

"Of course I did," Hotch defended. "You know Strauss? You know that she won't tell anyone if she has a problem, so why are you asking me?"

"Why didn't you come to me about this?" Dave asked. "I would have gotten it out of her."

Hotch snorted. "I have no doubt about that."

"Where is she now?"

"Morgan is checking her into a rehab center," Hotch admitted.

"So I can't talk to her?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not until she comes back; if she comes back."

Dave stood up and started for the door. He stopped and turned around. "She'll be back. I'll guarantee it. _**Nothing**_ could keep Erin away."

"I agree," Hotch muttered.

Dave headed for the door once again then stopped before opening it. He looked over at Hotch and smiled gently. "You do know that I would rarely question you without a good reason, right?"

"I know," Hotch nodded jerkily. "You know I feel guilty about it."

"I know," Dave said forcefully. "It might be a good idea if you told the rest of the team that."

Hotch stared at him. "I can't."

"Sure you can," Dave replied. "You sit them in a room and open your mouth. This team will never be a team again unless you lead them. A good leader is humble. A good leader would apologize."

"I have," Hotch said hastily.

"Do it again and again and again," Dave bit out. "You keep doing it until the entire team believes it because right now not everyone is on your side. And with Strauss gone – you're going to need a lot of help."

Hotch swallowed. "Are you on my side?" Hotch whispered.

Dave smiled. "I never left. I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door and stepped out onto the catwalk. He walked slowly back to his office and grabbed his things before turning off the light and closing the door as he stepped out.

Hotch was standing outside of his office. "Do you want to get a drink?" Hotch asked as Dave approached.

"How about dinner? I'm starving," Dave replied.

Hotch nodded. "That sounds good. There's something I need to talk to about and I could use a friend."


End file.
